A Boboiboy Chrismast Carol
by Nakashima Felani
Summary: Natal. Hari libur yang penuh dengan kegembiraan dan kehangatan serta keajaiban didalamnya. Namun, Fang tidak menyukainya. Sedikit pun. Hingga akhirnya, 3 hantu datang untuk mengajarinya arti natal. Apakah Fang akan berubah? -summary gaje, author newbie, OOC, cerita gak nyambung. Silakan baca bila berkenan


Seorang perempuan menatap langit malam dibalik jendela kamarnya, menampilkan pemandangan kota dengan butiran salju turun dari langit. Suasana indah dengan gemerlapnya bintang menambah suasana natal malam itu.

Menghela nafas, perempuan itu menatap pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk -walau sudah beberapa tahun lamanya ia kerjakan- sebelum akhirnya menatap kedalam kamarnya, terkejut.

"Wah, maafkan aku... aku gak tau kalau kalian ada disana."

Perempuan itu tersenyum maaf dan duduk dikursi dekat pemanas, mengambil buku tebal bersampul merah yang berada atas meja serta segelas teh, tersenyum,"Nah, mumpung natal sebentar lagi akan tiba, bagaimana jika kubacakan cerita tentang natal sebagai permintaan maaf karena terlambat?"

Perempuan itu membuka bukunya, menatap gambaran dan tulisan dalam buku tersebut sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "Kali ini aku akan membacakan cerita khusus natal apa, ya? Ah, bagaimana dengan cerita natal yang selalu kalian dengar; Christmas Carol~"

"Ah, natal... kalian pasti mengetahui apa itu natal, kan? Tentu saja, hari libur bersama dengan keluarga dan banyaknya kue serta hadiah yang menemani. Hiasan dan kenangan bersama ketika bermain dan bergurau diantara penghangat, ditemani dengan secangkir minuman hangat dan makanan yang manis~"

"...walau film natal terkadang cukup membosankan, sih..."

"Oi, jangan melenceng!"

"Loh, kan emang benar! Lihat aja, kita udah lihat Home Alone hingga berapa kali selama natal sampe bosen, hah? Coba aja mereka—"

"Lanjutkan!"

"O-ok, geez... ehem, namun dari semua yang ada, ada satu orang yang menganggap natal itu sangat merepotkan. Ia selalu bekerja saat natal, menggerutu benci dan tak pernah berinteraksi sedikit pun dengan orang lain saat natal tiba... heh~ bener-bener orang aneh, ya? Mungkin—"

"Ehem!"

"Eeerr, cerita kali ini akan menceritakan bagaimana nasibnya selama natal ini. Baiklah, para reader sekalian, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, saya author Nakashima mempersembahkan..."

.

.

 **A Boboiboy Christmas Carol**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Animonsta. Sekalipun punyaku 100% bakal aneh!**

 **Warning : No super power, OOC, awas Typo(s) berserakan!, Feel gak kerasa, cerita Gaje, bahasa berantakan, Author masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya! ^^**

 **Terinspirasi dari fanfic Author lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IT!**

 **Silakan tekan 'close' jika tak tertarik ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Kota Rintis, kota kecil dengan pemandangannya yang indah terlebih ketika malam musim dingin datang. Banyak sekali anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari diantara salju, tertawa memeriahkan jalanan kota yang meriah dan penuh dengan suasana hangatnya.

Salju turun dengan lembut menghiasi kota. Terdengar tawa diantara rumah dan hiasan indah yang menyebar indah, menghiasi kota dengan pancaran mereka. Keluarga, kekasih dan teman saling berkumpul bersama dalam kesenangan malam. Keajaiban natal, benar-benar keajaiban yang manis.

Namun, diantara semua kemeriahan dan kehangatan itu, ada satu bangunan yang tak memasang lampu hias sedikit pun. Bangunan merah bertingkat 4 dengan keadaan masih baru dan elegan namun menampilkan suasana suram bagaikan rumah hantu.

Dalam bangunan itu, terlihat sosok pemuda bertubuh gempal tengah mengerjakan pekerjaannya sembari sesekali menatap jam kantor yang menunjukkan bahwa waktu semakin malam.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, menggigil kedinginan ketika udara semakin dingin sementara pekerjaannya masih belum selesai dan malam ini adalah malam natal. Ia menaruh pulpen yang ia pakai untuk mencatat bahan dan mempererat jaket ditubuhnya, menggigil kedinginan.

"Hei! Kata siapa kau boleh berhenti kerja, hah?!"

Pemuda itu tersentak dan menoleh kearah sosok laki-laki dengan surai raven berkacamata yang tengah menatap tajam kearahnya, "Ta-tapi, saya kedinginan.. tidak bisakah anda menaikkan suhu ruangan sedikit saja?"

"Kau kira biaya listrik murah, hah?!"

"Ka-kalau begitu, bagaimana jika menambah kayu bakar diperapian atau sesuatu?"

"Kau kira kayu bakar tumbuh dari pohon?!"

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap datar bosnya, "Eerr, ya... kan memang kayu bakar itu dari pohon, pak."

Merasa malu ketika sadar akan perkataannya, sang bos menatap tajam pekerjanya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya, "Di-diamlah!"

Pemuda itu, Gopal menatap ragu kearah bosnya dan jam yang menunjukkan malam telah semakin larut, terlebih ketika hanya dirinyalah yang kerja lembur pada malam yang seharusnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan ini.

"Eerr, pak Fang, bolehkah saya pulang lebih awal?" tanya Gopal, memainkan hiasan dijaketnya dengan ragu, menatap jam tangannya dan bosnya, Fang secara bergantian, "Ini juga malam natal."

Gopal menatap Fang dengan penuh harap yang langsung sirna ketika melihat sang bos menatapnya dengan tatapan mengancam, menbuatnya menciut ditempat. Jika tatapan mata dapat membunuh, mungkin sekarang ia telah berada 6 kaki dibawah tanah.

"Tidak."

"Ta-tapi, pak—"

Fang mengambil kertas dokumen dari atas meja kerja Gopal, memincingkan matanya ketika melihat isi laporan itu, "Kau bahkan hanya menyelesaikan setengah dari pekerjaan yang kuberikan. Mungkin jika kau menyelesaikannya lebih awal, kau bisa pulang seperti pekerja yang lain."

"Dan bukannya malah membuka website tentang... 'Makanan terlezat sedunia' ini," ujar Fang, menatap datar kearah komputer Gopal yang menampilkan sebuah website tentang makanan. Bahkan tab yang ada dikomputernya juga berisi tentang makanan semua.

Gopal dengan cepat menutup semua tab dikomputernya dan menatap kearah Fang yang tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Tertawa ragu dengan keringat yang membasahi tengkuknya, Gopal menunjuk kearah perutnya yang memang sendari tadi berbunyi.

"Maaf, saya kelaparan, hehehe..."

Fang menepuk dahinya dan menghela nafas, "Kau serius kerja gak, sih? Sudah, cepat lanjutkan sampai selesai! Setelah itu, lakukan pengecekan ulang dibagian dana dan tuliskan rincian dana sialan ini secara detail."

Melebarkan matanya, Gopal menatap Fang yang menaruh kertas dokumen kembali diatas mejanya dengan wajah terkejut, tak percaya, "Ta-tapi itu semua mustahil!" serunya, membuat Fang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hm?"

"Butuh seharian untuk menyelesaikan laporan ini. Butuh berhari-hari untuk melakukan pengecekan dana dan seharian penuh untuk rinciannya!" panik Gopal.

"Rincian dana sialannya."

"...ya, ri-rincian dana sialannya..."

Fang memutar matanya malas dan menepuk perut besar Gopal, "Kalau gitu, seharusnya kau kerja dan gak ngeliat hal gak penting kayak tadi, bukan? Kalau kau lapar, kan masih ada sisa lemak di perutmu ini."

"...eerr..."

Suara bel pintu mengejutkan keduanya. Fang menghela nafas kesal dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu, "Cepat, kerjakan pekerjaanmu," gerutunya, meninggalkan Gopal yang dengan terpaksa menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Uuggh, siapa sih, malam-malam kayak gini, aku kan lagi sibuk," gerutu Fang, membuka pintu hanya untuk mendapati dua perempuan remaja yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan salah satu diantara mereka membawa kotak kecil.

"Selamat malam, pak. Apakah anda ingin menyumbangkan uang anda untuk—"

Ah, penarik sumbangan.

Sialan.

"Kenapa juga aku harus ngasihkan uang hasil kerasku sendiri untuk sesuatu yang gak jelas, hah?! Pergi sana!" kesal Fang, menutup dengan keras pintu didepannya, tak memperdulikan tatapan sedih dan marah dari kedua remanya yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam dari balik jendela.

Fang menghela nafas kesal dan menatap kearah Gopal yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Apa liat-liat? Kembali bekerja!" kesalnya, tersenyum puas ketika melihat Gopal dengan cepat kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Aduh, sudah malam, pekerjaku malah main-main dan tak becus menyelesaikan tugas lalu penarik sumbangan sialan, dan kini sakit kepalaku muncul lagi," gerutu Fang, menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya pada malam ini.

"Sungguh, apa ada sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini?"

Suara bel pintu berbunyi, mengejutkan Fang yang kembali menggerutu kesal.

"Uuugghh, apa lagi sekarang," gerutunya, bersiap membuka pintu didepannya. Namun, tanpa persiapan apapun, pintu itu terbuka dengan keras dan menghantam wajah Fang yang berada dibalik pintu.

Sosok pemuda berjaket merah terang melompat dengan semangat dari balik pintu, "Yahhoo~ paman Fang, ini kami, keponakan favoritmu~" sapanya, tak menyadari jika pamannya tengah menatap tajam kearahnya sembari memegang hidungnya yang sakit terhantam pintu.

"Blaze? Mau apa kau kesini, bocah sialan!?" kesal Fang, meringis kecil dan berharap semoga lukanya tidak terlalu parah dan membekas sebelum menyedari perkataan keponakannya yang memang terkenal hyperactive itu, "Tunggu, kami?"

"Jangan lupakan aku juga, paman."

"Hhuuaa!" seru Fang, menatap kaget kearah pemuda berpenampilan sama dengan Blaze namun dengan jaket biru terang yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Wah, Ice, seperti biasa kau selalu berhasil mengagetkan orang lain dengan hawa keberadaanmu yang tipis itu~ kakak bangga padamu," canda Blaze, tertawa bangga sembari menepuk punggung saudara kembarnya.

Fang menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, mencoba menenangkan diri ketika mendapati kedua remaja berusia kurang lebih 16 tahun itu berbuat seenaknya dikantornya ini.

"Jadi, untuk apa kalian kemari?" tanyanya, mencoba meredakan sakit kepala yang semakin menjadi-jadi selama semalaman ini.

Blaze menatap Fang dan menyeringai, "Kami datang untuk mengundang paman ke pesta natal nanti. Yang lainnya seperti, 'Aaww, kami gak suka Fang, dia menyebalkan,' dan 'Hah, paman membosankan itu?' gitu," ujar Blaze, tertawa kecil ketika mengingat perkataan teman-temannya tadi.

"Tapi, kami bilang, 'Ya, kami tau jika dia menyebalkan, tapi dia juga keluarga kita,' hehe," ujar Ice tertawa kecil, "Jadi, kami mencari cara untuk membuatmu dapat ikut dalam pesta nanti..."

"Dan singkat kata, kami pun kesini~"

"Mau datang?"

Fang mengedutkan sebelah matanya, tak percaya akan ucapan kedua keponakannya yang telah dengan seenaknya membuat masalah dikantornya. Dasar keponakan kembar sialan, kalau mereka bukan keponakannya, ia akan mengusir mereka sebelum mereka dapat masuk kedalam gedung ini.

"Gak, natal itu menyebalkan. Pergi dari sini, aku lagi sibuk!"

Blaze dan Ice saling berpandangan, ragu dan sedih ketika mendengar ucapan kasar dari paman mereka sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas terpaksa dan berjalan menuju pintu kantor. Blaze tersenyum dan melambai kearah Fang.

"Kalau kau ingin datang, silakan aja~ akan kami tunggu~"

"Ya, ya... terserahlah."

Blaze pun menutup pintu dan menatap Ice dalam diam, "Paman Fang kejam, ya? Padahal kita udah susah payah datang jauh-jauh kesini," gerutunya, menendang kaleng yang ada didepannya dengan kesal.

Mengendikkan bahunya, Ice menatap Blaze yang berjalan disampingnya, "Ya. Semoga ia mendapatkan balasannya," gumamnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Blaze.

Sementara itu, Fang yang merasakan sakit kepalanya semakin parah hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah dan menatap kearah Gopal yang masih sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Baik, cepat bereskan mejamu dan pulanglah," ujar Fang, menatap Gopal yang terkejut dan dengan cepat membereskan mejanya. Gopal mengambil mantelnya -walau sedikit kebingungan dengan tingkah bosnya- dan menghampiri Fang yang tengah membereskan sisa-sisa dokumen didekat mejanya.

"...a-anu..."

"Berterima kasihlah karena dengan kejadian tadi telah membuat kepalaku sakit. Ingat, kembalihlah besok pagi-pagi untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu yang belum selesai kau kerjakan. Mengerti?"

"Ya. Terima kasih, pak," ujar Gopal, tersenyum kecil walau besok ia tau bahwa ia harus datang lagi dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, "Merry Christmas, pak," lanjutnya, berjalan keluar dari gedung kantor dan meninggalkan Fang yang mendecih kesal.

"Screw Christmas."

.

Malam semakin larut namun kota masih meriah dengan pesta yang terjadi disana sini menambah suasana natal. Didalam gedung kantor yang terlihat sepi dan suram itu, terlihat Fang yang tengah bersiap untuk tidur setelah selesai membereskan dan memasukkan uang hasil pekerjaannya kedalam kotak besi.

Membaringkan tubuhnya, ia menutup matanya. Tertidur dengan ditemani suara jam dinding disamping tempat tidurnya yang sederhana. Kamarnya berukuran sedang dengan lemari buku dan perapian disisi ruangan dan meja belajar disisi ruangan yang lain. Tak ada hiasan apapun dalam kamar itu, suram.

"...ng... Fang..."

Fang membuka kedua matanya, heran ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil walau dirinya kini tengah sendirian dalam kamarnya. Mengambil kacamatanya, ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya dan mencoba memastikan apa suara tadi itu hanya halusinasi saja.

Tak ada suara.

"...yap, aku kayaknya emang halusina—"

"...Fang... Fang!"

Menelan kasar ludahnya, Fang memasang posisi siap bertarungnya dengan tangan memegang buku berukuran tebal disamping tempat tidurnya untuk ia pukuli ke sang pemilik suara. Matanya dengan hati-hati namun waspada menyusuri kamar miliknya, mencari sosok yang telah memanggil namanya itu.

"...Fang..."

"Si-siapa disana?" sialan, kenapa suaranya malah gemetar kayak gini, sih?!

"Aku... punya pesan untukmu... Fang..."

Suara gesekan rantai dan sekelebatan bayangan membuat Fang dengan cepat dan akurat melemparkan buku tebal ditangannya kearah sosok yang berdiri tepat didepan tempat tidurnya. Namun, Fang hanya dapat menatap tak percaya ketika bukunya tadi menembus tubuh sosok didepannya itu dan mendarat dilantai dengan keras.

Tu-tunggu dulu-?!

Didepannya, terlihat sosok pemuda bersurai raven panjang dengan jubah putih dan rantai yang melilit tubuh serta tangan dan kakinya. Oh, jangan lupakan akan fakta bahwa sosok itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan sedang... melayang.

"Aku udah mati dasar kau adik bodoh sialan!"

Fang hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya, kaget ketika melihat sosok familiar didepannya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"...walau aku kagum akan refleks dan ketepatanmu saat melempar, tapi apa itu perilakumu saat bertemu dengan kakakmu sendiri, hah?!"

"..."

"Ada apa? Bukannya kau selalu bilang kalau gak akan ada hantu yang dapat membuatmu takut?" ejek sosok hantu itu, tertawa mengejek yang berhasil membuat Fang tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Kaizo? Itu sungguhan kau?"

"Yaiyalah, emang kau pikir siapa? Maling? Kuntilanak? Aku masihlah lebih tampan daripada hantu buruk rupa itu."

"..."

"Bu-bukannya kau sudah mati? Dan, sejak kapan kau mulai OOC?" tanya Fang, menatap datar sosok hantu kakaknya yang entah sejak kapan sangat OOC sekali didepannya, "Aku tau jika kau memang dari dulu selalu OOC... tapi, bukannya ini sedikit keterlaluan?"

"Ini salah author itu."

"...pantes."

"Ok, sudah... dengar, aku datang kesini untuk membuatmu berhenti menjadi sosok tamak menyebalkan ini, ok?" jelas Kaizo, menunjukkan telunjuknya kearah Fang dan menunjuk dirinya yang masih dirantai, membuat suara gesekan rantai didalam kamar itu.

"Atau, kau bisa menjadi sepertiku... terantai hingga akhir hayatmu!"

"Ya, dan kau sudah menarik rantaiku," ujar Fang, sarkartis.

Kaizo hanya dapat menatap datar kearah adiknya dan menghela nafas, "Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, Fang. Mulai tengah malam nanti, kau akan didatangi oleh tiga hantu yang akan membimbingmu dan mengajarimu betapa pentingnya itu natal."

"Tiga hantu?"

Kaizo mengendikkan bahunya, tak mengerti dan melambaikan tangannya pada Fang seiring dengan tubuhnya yang semakin menghilang, "Sampai jumpa, Fang. Ada acara pesta didunia hantu dan aku gak ingin terlambat hanya karenamu."

"Ah, tunggu—"

"Ingatlah apa yang sudah kubilang ini..."

Fang menatap sosok kakaknya yang menghilang dengan tatapan kesal, "Tiga hantu? Hah, kau pasti bercanda, kan? Kau, Kaizo, bertemu adikmu sendiri bukannya menyapa atau yang lainnya malah memberitahukan lelucon gak guna kayak gitu dan malah pergi ke pesta yang gak jelas... tck, dasar kakak gak guna."

Dengan perasaan kesal, Fang pun menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur, "Tiga hantu? Tck, natal itu buang-buang waktu aja," gerutunya, kesal dan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

Tak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Huuaaa, maaf minna-san!

Saya sebagai author benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak pernah update cerita 'Bridge of Tears' karena suatu alasan... dan salah satunya adalah tugas, masalah dirumah dan disekolah serta adanya hambatan dengan akunku #nangis

Maafkan saya jika dengan terpaksa saya harus men-discontinue cerita saya karena filenya terhapus dan data kharakter serta kerangka ceritanya juga menghilang #tunduk

Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya membuat cerita gaje lagi untuk kalian, jadi tolong maafkanlah author ini~ #ditendang

Ok, saya memang tidak pantas diberi permintaan maaf, tapi tolong berikan review berisi saran maupun kritik dari para reader sekalian #puppy-eyes #ditembak

Sehubungan karena author ini orang islam, jadi saya tidak terlalu mengerti soal natal dan yang lainnya. Saya juga sedikit ragu tentang boleh tidaknya saya membuat cerita ini...

Singkat kata, sayonara~

N. FM. A


End file.
